hannabarbera_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby's All-Star Laff-A-Lympics (1977 film)
Scooby's All-Star Laff-A-Lympics is a 1977 animated feature film produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions and released by Universal Pictures. Summary Race sails {scooby doobies] 1st shaggy rodgers and the teen angels yahooies 2nd Huckleberry hound and quick draw mcgraw wally gator and mr jinxs rottons 3rd Dread Baron and The Doltons Out for the bees yahooies 1st Grape Ape and hokey wolf 0 point doobies 2nd Taffy Dare Captain caveman 100 points rottons Orful Octopus and Mumbly 0 point contest doobies brenda chance taffy dare dee dee sykes captain caveman 109 points yahooies Yogi bear and boo boo bear auggie doggie and doggie daddy 0 point rottens and the creaplys 0 point boating doobies 1st tinker speed buggy scooby dum yahooies cindy and quick draw mcgraw 0 point rottons daisy mayhem and dirty dolton 0 point doobies win 100 109 Characters * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Scooby-Dum, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, and Fred Jones * Dynomutt, Dog Wonder: Dynomutt, and Blue Falcon * Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels: Captain Caveman, Taffy Dare, Brenda Chance, and Dee-Dee Skyes * Jeannie: Babu, and Jeannie * Speed Buggy: Tinker, and Speed Buggy * Hong Kong Phooey: Hong Kong Phooey, Rosemary, Sergeant Flint, and Spot the Cat * Frankenstein Jr. and the Impossibles: Frankenstein Jr. * Space Ghost: Space Ghost * Inch High, Private Eye: Inch High * The Bulford Flies: Bulford * Goober and the Ghost Chasers: Goober * Josie and the Pussycats: Josie, Valerie, Melody, Alan, and Alexander Cabot III * Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines: Yankee Doodle Pigeon * The Yogi Bear Show: Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Cindy Bear, Ranger Smith, Snagglepuss, Yakky Doodle, and Fibber Fox * The Huckleberry Hound Show: Huckleberry Hound, Pixie and Dixie, Mr. Jinks, and Hokey Wolf * The Quick Draw McGraw Show: Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, and Snooper and Blabber * The Magilla Gorilla Show: Magilla Gorilla, and Breezly Bruin * The Hanna-Barbera New Cartoon Series: Wally Gator * Top Cat: Top Cat, Fancy-Fancy, Spook, Benny the Ball, Brain, and Choo Choo * The Atom Ant/Secret Squirrel Show: Squiddly Diddly, Winsome Witch, and Touche Turtle * The Great Grape Ape Show: Grape Ape * The Flintstones: Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble * The Jetsons: George Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson, Rosie the Robot, and Astro the Dog * Jabberjaw: Jabberjaw * Tom and Jerry: Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse, Droopy, and Little Quacker * Cattanooga Cats: Mildew Wolf, and Auto Cat and Motormouse * The Banana Splits: Fleegle, Bingo, Drooper, and Snorky * The Mumbly Cartoon Show: Mumbly, and Dread Baron * Hanna-Barbera Comics: Dinky Dalton, Dirty Dalton, Dastardly Dalton, Mr. Creepley, Mrs. Creepley, Junior Creepley, Orful Octopus, The Great Fondoo, Magic Rabbit, Daisy Mayhem, and Sooey Pig * Wacky Races: Dick Dastardly, Muttley, and Penelope Pitstop * The Perils of Penelope Pitstop: The Hooded Claw, and The Bully Brothers Cast * Don Messick as Scooby-Doo, Mumbly, The show's Announcer, Boo Boo Bear, Creeply Jr., Dastardly Dalton, Pixie, Spot the Cat, Ranger Smith, Touche Turtle, Astro the Dog, Bat, Droopy, and Muttley * Casey Kasem as Shaggy Rogers, Alexander Cabot III, and Mr. Creepley * Daws Butler as Yogi Bear, Augie Doggie, Blabber, Dirty Dalton, Dixie, Hokey Wolf, Huckleberry Hound, Mr. Jinks, Quick Draw McGraw, Scooby-Dum, Snagglepuss, Super Snooper, Wally Gator, Elroy Jetson, Fibber Fox, and Bingo * Heather North as Daphne Blake * Pat Stevens as Velma Dinkley * Frank Welker as Dynomutt, Jabberjaw, Magic Rabbit, Sooey Pig, Tinker, Fred Jones, and Bulford * Gary Owens as Blue Falcon, and Space Ghost * Mel Blanc as Captain Caveman, Barney Rubble, Speed Buggy, Yankee Doodle Pigeon, The Bully Brothers, and Police officer * Laurel Page as Taffy Dare, and Mrs. Creepley * Marilyn Schreffler as Brenda Chance, and Daisy Mayhem * Vernee Watson-Johnson as Dee-Dee Sykes * Joe Besser as Babu * Julie McWhirter as Jeannie * Scatman Crothers as Hong Kong Phooey * Kathy Gori as Rosemary * Joe E. Ross as Sergeant Flint * Ted Cassidy as Frankenstein Jr. * Lennie Weinrib as Inch High * Paul Winchell as Goober, Fleegle, and Dick Dastardly * Janet Waldo as Josie, and Judy Jetson * Barbara Pariot as Valerie * Jackie Joseph as Melody * Jerry Dexter as Alan * Julie Bennett as Cindy Bear * Jimmy Weldon as Yakky Doodle * John Stephenson as Doggie Daddy, Dread Baron, The Great Fondoo, and Fancy-Fancy * Allan Melvin as Magilla Gorilla, and Drooper * Howard Morris as Breezly Bruin * Arnold Stang as Top Cat * Leo De Lyon as Brain and Spook * Marvin Kaplan as Choo-Choo * Avery Schreiber as Benny the Ball * Walker Edmiston as Squiddly Diddly * Jean Vander Pyl as Winsome Witch, and Rosie the Robot * Bob Holt as Grape Ape, Dinky Dalton, and Orful Octopus * Alan Reed as Fred Flintstone * George O'Hanlon as George Jetson * Rod Taylor as Tom Cat * Patty Maloney as Jerry Mouse * Red Coffey as Little Quacker * Paul Lynde as Mildew Wolf, and The Hooded Claw * Marty Ingels as Auto Cat * Dick Curtis as Motormouse * Russi Taylor as Penelope Pitstop * Penny Singleton as Jane Jetson * Chuck Yeager as Rinjamur * Bud Anderson as Abdul O'Reilly * Gerald Ford as Fast food employee * Dom DeLuise as Moon Man Murray * Colin Higgins as Moon Man Murray's assistant * Ruth Buzzi as Moon Man Murray's mother * Burt Reynolds as Moon monster * Dick Van Patten as Roger Rankle * Army Archerd as Network representative * Red Buttons as Secretary * Mickey Rooney as Bank robber * Noel Blanc as Mayor * Chuck Jones as Monty Cristo * Ralph Edwards as Al Blibber * Bob Hope as Lucky Starr * Tony Bennett as Gambler 1 * David Frost as Gambler 2 * Tommy Trinder as Gambler 3 * Ted Ray as Gambler 4 * Ray Milland as Lucky Starr's henchman * Denis Goodwin as Rawhide Harry * Richard Nixon as Sheriff * Jack Benny as Judge * Bing Crosby as Francisco Hermanos Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Dynomutt, Dog Wonder Category:Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels Category:Jeannie Category:Speed Buggy Category:Hong Kong Phooey Category:Frankenstein Jr. and the Impossibles Category:Space Ghost Category:Inch High, Private Eye Category:The Bulford Flies Category:Goober and the Ghost Chasers Category:Josie and the Pussycats Category:Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines Category:The Yogi Bear Show Category:The Huckleberry Hound Show Category:The Quick Draw McGraw Show Category:The Magilla Gorilla Show Category:The Hanna-Barbera New Cartoon Series Category:Top Cat Category:The Atom Ant/Secret Squirrel Show Category:The Great Grape Ape Show Category:The Flintstones Category:The Jetsons Category:Jabberjaw Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Cattanooga Cats Category:The Banana Splits Category:The Mumbly Cartoon Show Category:Wacky Races Category:The Perils of Penelope Pitstop Category:Hanna-Barbera films Category:1977 films Category:Crossovers Category:Directors joe ruby ken spears